Kidzuitara Kataomoi
by ajeonice
Summary: Cinta searah yang kusadari, bahkan sebelum aku mencintaimu. Setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan. Cinta searah yang kusadari, namun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya. Mungkin aku memang keras kepala dan hati ini seakan terasa rapuh (Nogizaka46 - Kidzuitara Kataomoi). seventeen fanfic. [ Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon ]


**ã** **Naega Joy** **ã**

 _Present_

a SEVENTEEN Fanfiction

 **― Kidzuitara Kataomoi / When I Realized, it Was Unrequited Love ―**

 _[ b x b ]_

 _Lee Ji-hoon x Kwon Soon-young_

* * *

Yo! Yo! Yo! Joy here yo! Ini first FF di FFn ¬_¬ dan ini pertama kali bikin FF _b x b_ hahaha /ketawanista/. Saya lagi suka sukanya sama .WoShi dan apalah namanya, ngeliat Hoshi yang begitu dan Woozi yang begini, lahirlah FF ini. Didukung sama lagunya Nogizaka46 – Kidzuitara Kataomoi. Saya sarankan baca FFnya sambil denger lagunya atau lagu sedih lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya gaada efeknya sama sekali sih.

Gasuka sama pairnya ? Gausah baca ¬_¬ /liriksadis/

RnR

* * *

 _Cinta searah yang kusadari_

 _Bahkan sebelum aku mencintaimu_

 _Setiap kali aku memikirkanmu_

 _Entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan_

 _Cinta searah yang kusadari_

 _Namun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya_

 _Mungkin aku memang keras kepala_

 _Dan hati ini seakan terasa rapuh_

 ** _(Nogizaka46 – Kidzuitara Kataomoi)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Lee Jihoon, siswa tingkat tiga di _Hanlim Multi Arts School_. Teman teman memanggilku Woozi. Aku tidak tahu apa dasar mereka memanggilku seperti itu, yang mereka katakan bahwa panggilan itu terdengar lucu untuk diriku yang kecil ini. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang _anti sosial_ , ibuku terus menyuruhku untuk mencoba benar benar bersosialisasi dengan baik agar aku tidak kesusahan di sekolah. Namun aku terlalu canggung untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Sepanjang masa sekolahku, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat yang bisa di katakan akrab denganku.

Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Terkadang teman teman mengajakku untuk pergi keluar bersama, sekedar berkumpul di _café_ atau pergi mencari 'wanita', tapi semua ajakan mereka kutolak dengan halus. Aku tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menghabiskan uang di _café_ atau semacamnya. Lebih baik aku berdiam diri dirumah, membaca buku pelajaran atau sekedar membaca koleksi komik dan novelku.

Aku pun tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, melihat seseorang dan tertarik padanya, memikirkannya setiap saat, bertukar nomor ponsel dan semacamnya. Terkadang melihat teman temanku yang setiap saat berdua dengan kekasihnya, baik di kelas, di kantin bahkan di depan toilet ada sedikit rasa _iri_. Tapi aku teringat akan sesuatu, ' _aku sudah terbiasa sendiri_ '. Bahkan saat hari ulang tahunku, hari _valentine_ dan hari natal tiba, aku cukup mempunyai kekuatan untuk melewati hari hari itu sendirian. Bertahun-tahun aku mempertahankan semuanya, namun suatu hari pertahanan hati itu runtuh ketika pria itu datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas sebagai siswa baru.

Namanya Kwon Soonyoung, dengan ceria ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Entah kenapa tiba tiba aku begitu tertarik. Pada saat itu mata kami tidak sengaja bertemu pandang. Ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, hatiku berdesir cukup hebat. Tapi aku hanya menatapnya datar dan dengan cepat membuang muka.

Kim _songsaenim_ menyuruh Soonyoung untuk memilih bangku yang kosong, hanya ada dua bangku kosong. Di depanku dan di belakang Jeon Wonwoo. Tentu saja aku berfikir, ia pasti akan memilih duduk di dekat Wonwoo. Tapi dugaanku salah, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja didepanku dan menduduki bangku itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan mengatakan; "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, mohon bantuannya". Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan biasa, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya meminta jawaban. Itu perkenalan singkat kami, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak tertarik sama sekali, aku hanya mengangguk beberapa kali dan dengan cepat aku menyusun beberapa buku yang tadi sempat ku baca dan pergi keluar kelas untuk mengembalikan buku tadi ke perpustakaan.

Pasti kalian berfikir bahwa aku bodoh dan payah. Ya, aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Seharusnya aku bisa membalas ucapannya hanya dengan riang _"Namaku Lee Jihoon! Salam kenal Soonyoung-ssi"_ , dan sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai nyali untuk itu, ego ku mungkin terlalu besar untuk badanku yang kecil ini. Tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungi diri sendiri, apakah itu salah?

Hari demi hari ku lewati di sekolah dengan duduk dibelakang Soonyoung, dan setiap bertukarnya hari pula aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Maksudku, dengan sifatku yang anti sosial ini. Kenapa aku tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan punggungmu ? Kenapa setiap kau berbicara dengan yang lain aku merasa tertarik dengan apa yang kau bicarakan ? Kenapa saat kau membacakan sesuatu atau menulis sesuatu di depan kelas membuatku terus mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatmu ?. Bahkan saat kau belum memasuki kelas padahal bel sudah menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai, aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri dimana dirimu. Saat kau masuk kelas dan ternyata _songsaenim_ sudah memulai pelajaran kau dimarahi habis habisan, saat kau dipersilahkan duduk ingin rasanya aku bertanya _'darimana saja kau Soonyoung-ssi ? apa kau lupa tidak ada siswa siswi yang terlambat saat jam pelajaran Jung songsaenim. Kau sudah dua minggu bersekolah disini, tidak mungkin kau lupa aturan belajar dengan Jung songsaenim yang hampir masuk tiga kali seminggu'_ tapi tetap saja, egoku terlalu besar untuk tidak mengucapkannya

Setiap hari, setiap kita berpapasan. Aku mencoba untuk menyapamu, menanyakan apakah kabarmu baik hari ini, bagaimana akhir pekanmu, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas. Tapi semua itu akhirnya hanya tertelan oleh egoku sendiri, bahkan jika aku sudah berusaha kuat untuk melawan ego ini tetap saja kata kata itu tidak sampai, karena pasti aku selalu didahului orang lain. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kita berpapasan entah kenapa saat itu terasa menyakitkan. Tiba tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikiranku. Apakah aku menyukaimu Soonyoung- _ssi_ ? Jika benar, kenapa harus aku yang merasakannya ? Kenapa menyukai seseorang itu harus sesakit ini ?

Tidak bisa disalahkan jika aku mendapatkan julukan siswa paling rajin dalam segala hal disekolah dan tidak bisa pula aku menyalahkan banyak yang bertanya tentang pelajaran padaku, termasuk kau Soonyoung- _ssi_. Han _songsaenim_ membagi beberapa kelompok kimia untuk mengerjakan soal percobaan ujian akhir nanti. Aku mencoba tenang ketika aku mengetahui satu kelompok denganmu. Kau sangat cerewet saat mengerjakan soal, kau terus berceloteh tentang ketidak sukaanmu pada pelajaran Kimia. Kau bahkan mengatakan berkat diriku kau sudah mulai mahir mengerjakan soal soal dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyukai pelajaran kimia. Kau sama dengan yang lainnya, kau tidak akan tertarik sebelum mencobanya dengan bersungguh sungguh.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan ucapanmu itu, semua siswa dan siswi sering berkata seperti itu padaku. Tapi kenapa itu tidak berhasil padamu ? Kenapa saat kau yang mengatakannya aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku ?  
Aku selalu mencoba menganggap kau sama seperti temanku yang lainnya, tapi setiap aku terus mencobanya entah kenapa aku terus merasakan kegelisahan yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan ?

Suatu hari aku melihatmu di dekat lapangan basket dengan beberapa perempuan yang mengelilingimu, mereka ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Sampai suatu hari aku mendengar bahwa kau tak sengaja melempar bola basket hingga keluar lapangan dan mengenai seorang adik kelas. Karena kejadian itu kau dan anak itu semakin dekat dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalian sudah resmi berpacaran, ada sedikit rasa sesak dihatiku. Aku tidak mengerti, sempat aku berfikir; apa aku cemburu denganmu Soonyoung- _ssi_? Tapi perasaan itu dengan cepat aku lupakan, aneh bukan aku cemburu denganmu yang berstatus hanya sebagai teman kelasku ?

Seharusnya aku menyadari perasaan ini. Aku terlalu memikirkan egoku, aku terlalu keras kepala, dan hatiku terlalu rapuh untuk memiliki perasaan ini. Karena aku tahu, setiap hal yang memiliki hubungannya denganmu hanya membuat hatiku menjadi sakit terus menerus. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, aku hanya bisa menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk melaluinya.

Dan seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari bahwa kau adalah seorang yang spesial. Ingat saat pandangan kita bertemu pada saat kau memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas ? Itulah saat pertama kali aku menyukaimu, aku mencoba untuk tidak tertarik sama sekali demi melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah ingin merasa terluka, tapi tetap saja aku menjadi seorang yang penakut untuk itu. Melihatmu yang tertawa lepas membuatku tiba tiba mengeluarkan airmata ―tidak, bukan hanya mataku, hatiku juga terasa seperti itu, bahkan lebih.

Hari hari itu entah kenapa menjadi menyakitkan. Aku dengan bodohnya tetap menahan perasaan ini dan mencoba melupakannya. Dan walaupun aku terus mencoba seberapa kalipun, itu hanya akan membuat hatiku terasa sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak untuk mengucapkan segala sesuatu yang aku tahan selama ini kepadamu. Saat aku hendak berteriak, entah kenapa kau seolah menghilang dan aku hanya mendapati pantulan diriku yang acak-acakan.

Akhirnya tiba hari kelulusan, aku melihatmu dengan senyum yang tidak henti hentinya kau perlihatkan kepada semua orang. Kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi menyampaikan pidatonya sama sekali tidak ku dengarkan, paduan suara yang menyanyikan lagu perpisahan kuacuhkan begitu saja. Setelah acara selesai, kita kembali ke kelas masing masing untuk sekedar berfoto bersama. Kau tiba tiba menghampiriku dan kembali mengulurkan tanganmu seperti awal kita bertemu. Aku hanya menatapmu dengan penuh tanya, kau yang menyadari kebingunganku langsung menarik tangan kanan ku, memaksanya untuk berjabat dengan tanganmu.

"Terimakasih untuk beberapa bulan yang berharga ini Jihoon- _ah…_ " ucapmu

Dan seketika aku tersadar kembali akan beberapa bulan yang membuat diriku tersisksa dengan perasaan ini. Airmataku jatuh lagi dan selamat kau melihat si kecil dengan ego besar ini menangis. Aku telah mencoba menghapus rasa itu, tapi kenapa ?

"Ada apa ?" kau bertanya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan lalu melepaskan jabatan tangan dan dengan cepat menghapus air mata ini. Aku senang bisa menyukaimu, walaupun itu membuatku terluka dan berakhir dengan perasaan yang seperti ini, perasaan yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan―"Tidak…"

―dan mungkin aku harus menerimanya.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih―"

 _―karena telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat aku sukai, terimakasih Kwon Soonyoung._

 **F I N**

* * *

Yossha! Akhirnya selesai! Maaf ya ga jelas xD

Terus maaf juga dengan karakter Jihoon-nya disini xD

Terimakasih sudah membaca, RnR please ? :9

.

 **Naega Joy**


End file.
